Fairy Tail: Light of Hope:Chapter 8: Enter The Beast of Lightning
Fairy Tail: Light of Hope:Chapter 8: Enter The Beast of Lightning In a temple which was on a mountain region, a tall boy around his eighteen with short blue haircut and muscular body was in deep meditation. However, in his mind, scenes of a burned temple and dead monks were flashing on his mind and kids crying while a black bearded man who was laughing maniacally as he turned them into paper dolls and shredded them, made him break his meditation and his now revealed yellow eyes were in pain and anger. Then, an elder monk came in with a disc containing water and bread that laid in front of him ‘’those memories again Chris-kun ?’’ he asked concerned ‘’yes Elder-sama’’ said Chris as he took a bite out of the bread he replied ‘’you are here for a long time and you still haven’t achieved peace of mind’’ said the monk as he sat in a meditating pose ‘’Elder monk-sama, I will achieve peace of mind when the one responsible for that night is slaughtered by my hands. Only then the visions will stop haunting me, and the ones who died will find peace’’ he said and proceeded to finish his meal. Then the monk did a no notion ‘’Chris-kun, you were raised among another monk order so you should know very well our ways. After our brother monks died, you followed a dark path that led you to destroy many dark guilds, and that’s why I invited you here so you can attain peace’’ ‘’yes I do know, recognize and appreciate your efforts’’ he said as he finished drinking his water ‘’we monks gain strength and magic power to protect those in need. We fight to protect and not to kill. We do not profit by the ones we help’’ said Chris coldly. ‘’Then why you are so obsessed with revenge?’’ Chris then, upon hearing this question, got up and had his back on the monk ‘’Master, I was raised by the monks when my parents lost me and I got amnesia. They were the family that for some unknown reason I got to experience. Tell me Elder Monk-sama, would you feel peace of mind if your substitute of a family was slaughtered before your eyes?’’. The monk then got up and put his hand in his shoulder ‘’I understand, I too have experienced the loss of loved ones. However, living is about moving forward and letting the past be past, not letting it shackling us.’’ Then Chris turned around and looked at him ‘’I know, but it’s more than that. If I don’t stop such evil people, many innocent lives will suffer’’ he said a little bit sad ‘’we will talk about this another time Chris-kun, it’s time for our daily routine’’ said the monk and left the chamber ‘’yes’’ said Chris following him. After a while, they were on the temple’s training grounds and Chris was training along with the others, but compared to them, with each punch on the air his anger grew. Meanwhile, in a distance of ten minutes away from the temple by foot, was Diana in a black aristocratic robe, a necklace with a raven on it and her hair in ponytail. In her hand was a staff with an open winged raven and she was admiring the temple ‘’so this is it huh?’’ ‘’yes Milady’’ said Alfred ‘’are you sure that we will find all the knowledge we need in that monk temple?’’ she asked doubtful ‘’Milady, monk temples especially at the mountains of Joya’s borders preserve knowledge. When your family was still in power, I have visited their library many times so believe me when I say that you will benefit greatly’’, ‘’ will they let us though?’’ she asked sceptical ‘’I heard that the current Elder Monk is very strict about letting outsiders use it. I hope we can convince him’’ explained Alfred ‘’ I hope so, or else we will have to use a less peaceful approach’’ she replied coldly. Then, as the training was still going on, the temple’s gates opened and Diana with Alfred’s company entered ‘’hello, I’m the Elder Monk of this temple’’ said the monk bowing ‘’This here is Diana Ravenclaw-sama and me her butler, we would like to have a word with you sir if possible’’ said Alfred and the monk lead the way . She passed Chris who was training and upon taking a glimpse at her, he had a very bad feeling. ‘’Hmm, I see. So you try to bring the fallen Ravenclaw back to power as the new head, and for that you want to use our library’’ said the Monk in deep thought ‘’yes, as a heir of a now ruined noble family I have to get knowledge so I can restore it’’ ‘’ I see, it’s a very noble cause indeed’’ ‘’yes, and from what Alfred told me, my family has contributed greatly in the temple’s restoration 10 years ago after a strong earthquake and also donated some money right?’’ she said in a cold tone that had an aristocratic feel to it. ‘’Yes, it’s true. While we have a debt in your family and while your cause is just, I’m afraid that I can’t let you use our library ‘’. Diana’s anger began to build up but tried her best to remain composed ‘’why?’’ ‘’ well, as you may know, dark guilds have become more active the last years. If knowledge from our library were to fall in the wrong hands, not only would the consequences be dire, but we would also be ashamed forever’’. ‘’So...’’ she said with a violet aura surrounding her that shocked both the monk and Alfred’’… because of some stupid fear, you deny me, the head of one of the six great noble families which also helped you before, my request?’’. ‘’Your reaction now shows me that you are unstable; it would be dangerous to let someone like you possess knowledge from us. I would like you to please leave’’ he said with a raised voice ‘’no, you ''will leave, from this world’’ she said as she then unleashed a magic beam from her staff and opened a big hole in his body, killing him. She was breathing heavily a little and Alfred was shocked ‘’you didn’t have to kill him Milady, now everyone will be alerted’’ ‘’so?’’ she asked looking at him with a psychotic look ‘’we will just kill them too’’, Alfred seemed doubtful but seconds later he became determined and submissive ‘’as you wish Milady’’ he said while bowing his head. Then, an explosion occurred close to the training grounds that made all the monks stop their training, from the smoke then came two violet magic beams that were shaped like crows that killed two rows of monks and almost killed the other except a handful of monks and Chris ‘’dear monks, I’m sorry for this but, well, how should I say it? Ah yes, ''DIE!!!’’ she said as she was about to unleash another magic beam but it was stopped by a lightning ‘’huh?’’ she wondered and then she heard steps towards her ‘’when I saw you coming here, I had a very bad feeling and it seems I was right. You didn’t get what you wanted and now you try to kill everyone here’’ ‘’yes’’ she said smiling cockily ‘’you will pay’’ he said with lightning surrounding him ‘’make me, Dark Delete!!’’ she shouted as she prepared to unleash several green spheres of darkness from her left hand. However, the spheres were destroyed by falling lightning and Diana was surprised’’ is this the extent of your power?’’ he asked coldly ‘’d-don’t think that you are something, Crow Beam’’ she said nervous and unleashed the same beams again with Chris walking casually. Then an explosion occurred ‘’fufufufu, he is ashes now’’ she said smiling proudly ‘’Milady behind you!!’’ shouted Alfred and she was shocked as she saw Chris behind her, but couldn’t react as she was punched and send back a lot ‘’grr, how DARE you?’’ she asked furious as she felt her face being bruised and he struck her with lightning damaging her ‘’prepare yourself bitch, to die, Lightning Lance’’ he said as he was gathering a lot of magic power in his hand and unleashed a lance of lightning at her with an explosion occurring but he felt that it was blocked. When the smoke cleared, Alfred was in front of her and seemed to block it with a barrier ‘’''that man, is really powerful, way more than her''’’ thought Chris shocked as he felt Alfred’s magic power ‘’I would not stand for Milady to die in a graveyard like this. Milady you can go kill the other monks to your leisure as I deal with this youngster’’ ‘’fufufu, thank you Alfred’’ she said happy as she dusted off her robe and was about to find them despite her injured state ‘’However, it would be boring searching for them myself, I will let these guys kill them for me’’ said Diana and then after her staff shined, she created up to five crows made of energy which then went to search their victims. ‘’No stop!!’’ shouted Chris as he was about to destroy them but Alfred attacked him from behind with a strong enough attack to make him faint. ‘’Now to find the library’’ said Diana and Alfred lead her there. They walked then through an underground tunnel that lead them to a gate ‘’this is it Milady’’ said Alfred bowing his head ‘’ok let’s open it’’ said Diana excited while trying to open the gate but she was gently repelled by a yellow barrier ‘’it seems that my fear was true Milady. The monks erected a barrier that allows only them to go inside and I can’t dispel it’’ he said in regret ‘’then we shall destroy this pathetic temple so no one will ever find it’’ she said coldly ‘’as you wish’’. When Chris regained his senses, he saw the biggest part of the temple in flames while all the monks were dead, to his sorrow and regret. After a while, he was wearing a jet black jacket that was reaching down below his waist, the jacket also had black fur trimmings around the neck, and on the back of the jacket was a wolf like creature with lightning behind it. He seemed to wear inside a black suit. He was wearing also black sun glasses, jet black trouser, black shoes and jet black leather gloves; in his neck he was wearing a dragon faced necklace with a yellow orb on the dragon’s mouth and buried all the monks ‘’the tragedy that befell me years before happened again, both happened by power hungry, evil people that don’t care about people’s lives. Now except Ivan Dreyar I have one more to kill, Diana Ravenclaw...’’ he said coldy and put on his fur trimmed hood and left the burned temple behind ‘’prepare yourselves, the beast of lightning began its hunt’’.